<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shh, sleep well by Nonbinary_shuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715066">Shh, sleep well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_shuichi/pseuds/Nonbinary_shuichi'>Nonbinary_shuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_shuichi/pseuds/Nonbinary_shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin share some sleepy cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shh, sleep well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is based on a super wholesome gif I found but I can’t find a link or the artist but the gif was under eremin basically Armin was sleeping on Eren and Eren was rubbing his back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both were extremely tired.</p><p>They had been out till 3 am stargazing </p><p> </p><p>Not that they regretted anything (especially Eren, Armins face was priceless)</p><p>But now all the excitement had worn off and they were home where they’re bed was only a few feet away... but they couldn’t sleep yet. They had to shower and eat first. </p><p>Honestly the shower had only made them more sleepy, but their stomachs were calling for food. </p><p>"What do you want to eat"</p><p>"Ice-"</p><p>"Ice creams, cookies, and any other sugary food are not an option"</p><p>"By-"</p><p>"No buts Eren, now pick something reasonable"</p><p>"Fine, can we make ramen"</p><p>"Yeah, that’s fine"</p><p>Armin filled a pot with water and placed it on the stove after he turned it on</p><p>Eren grabbed two packs of ramen from their cupboard</p><p>He handed the packs to Armin and watched as he walked through the steps of making the ramen.</p><p>While he watched Armin he started thinking</p><p>‘I really love him, I’m so happy we’ve been together for all these years, and got this apartment together, it might be small but it was theirs’</p><p>"What are you thinking about" Armin said as he placed a bowl infront of him.</p><p>"Just how much I love you"</p><p>Armin had a light blush on his face </p><p>"Your so cheesy"</p><p>"Yeah but you love me"</p><p>"Definitely, despite how cheesy you are, your perfect for me"</p><p>"Oh look who’s chesty now"</p><p>"Shut up"</p><p>Armin kisses me on the check before they continue to eat.</p><p>After they finally get to sleep.</p><p>Eren and Armin lay down in our comfortable bed. They were  laying right next to each other with their backs touching one another’s. But.this pose wouldn’t last if Armins shivering didn’t cease. </p><p>"Min hun, are you okay"</p><p>"Yeah, I’m just cold"</p><p>Eren turn around and put his arms around him, Armin turned around and then Eren flipped over so that he was on his chest.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Yeah" he sighed with contentment  </p><p>After a few minutes he heard him speak </p><p>"Hey Eren, are you still awake" </p><p>"Mhmm, what’s up min"</p><p>"I don’t know, but despite how tired I am, I can’t sleep"</p><p>"Do you have any ideas to help"</p><p>"Mhmm, can you tell some of your stories, they help me sleep"</p><p>"Are you saying my stories are boring"</p><p>"Wha- no, I just like the way your voice sounds when you tell stories, it’s comforting"</p><p>"I know min, just messing with you"</p><p>Eren then started to tell some stories he had. Most of them were of the reasons why he hated Jean so much. Things like how he saved a cat, or that time he totally set mikasa up with her current partner. While he did this he was rubbing the small of Armins back in a steady pattern. Slow but steady. </p><p>He checked on Armin and sure enough he was fast asleep.</p><p>Eren kissed his cheek.</p><p>He was still rubbing his back still</p><p>‘I love him do much, he looks so at peace while he sleeps’</p><p>He closed his eyes and only stopped rubbing his back when he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>